


Because I Love You

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, sistex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shout had startled everyone almost as much as the fight had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on [ my Tumblr](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/): Tex and Kaikaina getting into a small fight but it ends up with one of them going "-because I love you!" or something similar. Basically Tex/Kai falling in love, maybe with a bit of love and support from big bro Dex

* * *

The shout had startled everyone almost as much as the fight had.

Tex stood there, her expression still angry, though it was quickly softening into bewilderment.

“What did you just say?”

“I said,” Kaikaina began, “because I love you.”

Her shout moments ago had been full of conviction, like she had meant every word. Now, her voice wavered, her gaze lowered to the ground. She was unsure. Unsure if Tex would appreciate the sentiment.

Tex said nothing as she stared at Kai standing before her. She could see that the yellow soldier was trying to appear as confident as she always was, but her lowered gaze and soft voice gave away how she was feeling.

No one dared to say anything and the silence stretched on.

Grif moved forward and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Come on, Kai. Let’s go.”

Kaikaina looked at Tex for a moment longer, waiting for her to say something but it never came. Her shoulders drooped and she turned towards her big brother.

“Okay.”

With a glare directed back at Tex, Grif and Kai turned to go. They’d just made it to the door when Tex spoke up.

“Why?”

“You’re hot,” Ki replied instantly. Grif gave her a nudge and nodded his head. “And pretty and strong. You know what you want and people listen to you and take you seriously. You’re kind of a bitch, but you’re also really nice and sweet sometimes. So…that’s why. And a bunch of other reasons too.”

“Does anyone need a reason to?” Grif asked. He patted his sister on the shoulder. “I’ll be outside if you need me.”

Kai waited until Grif had left to continue.

“I know you’re not big on the whole ‘I love you’ thing, and that’s totally fine. I mean, I don’t really say it much either. But I mean it, you know? I’ve said it once, and if you don’t want to hear it again, then I won’t say anything.”

“…Me too…” Tex said awkwardly.

“What?”

Tex’s cheeks went pink and this time it was her turn to gaze away.

“Me too.”

Kai’s smile was bright. “Can I say it again then?”

“Why?” Tex asked.

“Because I love you.”


End file.
